Before I Self dEStruCt
by iAmtheRebel16
Summary: Maximum Batchelder is Kinghorn Prep's resident troublemaker with anger management and a need for perfection. She doesn't try to get into fights; she doesn't try to make the teachers angry. She wants to be perfect. Nickolas Walker isn't a troublemaker.He talks back on purpose, he gets into fights every other day, and he wants to change Max, he wants her to enjoy life, but can she?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second fanfiction. I just recently finished Playing With Fire, and a bunch of this fanfic is actually pre-written so the updates will be pretty easy. **

**Ummm… full summary: Maximum Batchelder is Kinghorn Prep's resident troublemaker with anger management and a need for perfection. She doesn't try to get into fights; she doesn't try to make the teachers angry. She wants to be perfect like all the other girls, but she has dirty blonde hair and she doesn't talk right.**

**Nickolas Walker isn't a troublemaker. He's trouble. With black hair and darker eyes he's every girl's fantasy, every guy's enemy. He talks back on purpose, he gets into fights every other day, and has been in and out of private schools since 6****th**** grade. He makes it his duty to show every adult, every student even, that he isn't perfect, and that he doesn't want to be.**

**When the two meet they both learn something about each other, their deepest darkest secrets, and something about themselves too.**

**Yeah… so I don't own anything either. That's all JP who seems to be able to pop a book outta his ass every freaking Tuesday. I'm only 13… I can't do that type of stuff.**

**Another thing: Follow Best_Nightmares on Twitter for updates about my fanfictions, reccomendations and all that other awesome crap.**

Chapter 1: Maximum

She doesn't understand. She wasn't there when it happened, and she didn't hear the voice or see the eyes. Dr. Ashcroft wasn't a blemish. Dr. Ashcroft was the principle, the epitome of perfection. A former beauty queen from Georgia with curly blonde locks and baby blues that are just too sweet, and a NYU Ph.D. in education. She's got the perfect family too, married to a doctor (so they're both called Dr. Ashcroft) who could very well be a movie star, and two daughters with curly coppery red locks to match their fathers and feline green eyes. Lissa and Brigid could be models, like their parents.

She isn't like me. She isn't failure.

It was me with my freckles and dirty blonde sun streaked hair, it was my nose, permanently offset from being in so many fights, it was the braces on my incisors that one would only see if you saw me enough, it was me with the straight A's I never worked for, it was my attitude, my anti-social paranoia. It was all me.

"I don't want to suspend you, Maxine. I want to give you a second chance." Dr. Ashcroft said. Her voice never cracked, she was perfectly composed, and she sounded so soft and calm.

"First, it's Maximum." I muttered.

"Maximum, I'm sorry."

"Then don't suspend me. Simple."

"I can't not suspend you Maximum! This is your third fight this semester. Grounds for suspension!"

"I heard you Doc. I heard you." I sighed. I could tell she wanted to roll her eyes, but she's perfect so she couldn't lose her game face.

"So I think I'm going to give you an In School Suspension, with a 5 point demerit and you'll stay 2 hours after school to help clean school grounds." she said, all business.

If you're wondering what happened, I'll tell you: I pounded some kid's face in for calling me stupid and shoving me into a locker. Stupid even though I'd be valedictorian had I any extra curricular activities.

So, because I am not stupid, I punched the crap out of the kid. And because I'm not stupid I was in trouble. And because I'm not stupid, my blood was boiling in my veins and I wanted to choke Ashcroft until she turned purple.

"What the fuck? No! I didn't do anything wrong! He initiated the fight, I ended it! I should NOT be here!" I yelled, hopping form my seat. She was eyeing the cracks and chinks in my armor, and laughing I bet. Wondering what the heck my parents did to raise such a barbarian.

"Watch your mouth _Maximum_. You are dismissed." she said calmly. My eyes were burning, stinging with tears I couldn't let fall because then I'd be weak. I'd be weak, and she'd win and all of my screaming would be pointless. All of the shattering would've been for nothing and I'd be even less perfect than I was when I woke up. I'd be even more wrong, I'd be less wanted.

So I left. I said nothing more, and I left.

LINE

Outside of her office I wiped under my eyes. I made sure my foundation was perfect and I made sure the pounds of eyeliner and mascara I'd caked on weren't running. I wasn't perfect, I was broken and horrible, but I wanted to look good. I wanted to put up a front. Because Maximum Batchelder wasn't enough.

I started walking quickly, my Vans making no sound on the marble floors. I wasn't supposed to be wearing them, but they looked really nice with the maroon knee-high socks I was forced to wear, as part of the uniform. I didn't like the thought of being too different from everyone around me, drawing attention that wasn't good.

I bumped into something hard.

"Ow! Watch it would ya?" I snapped. I closed my mouth quickly, drawing a hand over my face. I wanted to apologize, but I had to keep some kind of semblance of confidence.

"Take your own advice." the voice said gruffly.

Great, a cool guy.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and rushed away quickly. I heard him laughing behind me.

Lunch was boring. Same old same old. Me trying to watch what I ate, trying not to ingest too many calories. Nudge and Iggy never said much of anything about my bad habits, they never talked about the hundreds of phases I went through to try and make myself… me. Nudge never commented on the pink tips of my hair, Iggy never said anything about the Vans, and our other friend, Sam, never said anything about anything else we didn't say anything about because we're all loyal outcasts.

"I don't think it's fair at all." Sam sympathized as I told them what happened with Headmistress.

"Right? I totally think Sid deserved some kind of punishment also." I complained. Iggy nodded his head, which was basically just a mop of strawberry blonde hair that he refused to cut.

"I should kick his ass for you." he said seriously. I laughed at him, and he huffed.

"Well, just do your tie and try to steer clear of Headmistress, because next time, you'll get suspended for sure." Nudge admonished, trying to stop the boys from encouraging me.

Sam shook his pretty brown hair out of his eyes, which were an equally amazing shade of hazel, and smiled at me.

"It doesn't really matter. We'll back you up, start a riot even." he said helpfully. Nudge elbowed him in the ribs, and just as he exclaimed _ow!_ Nudge stopped laughing and stared at the door.

There was this boy, the Cool Guy I'd bumped into earlier. He had shaggy black hair that fell into his eyes, eyes that were darker than tar and seemed more than dangerous. He screamed trouble and I doubted anyone at Kinghorn would even want to talk to him. He was too dark, too scary, the utter image of sheer badassness and danger and trouble and freedom and total… imperfection. He probably had a record, a record and horrible grades. He probably drove a motorcycle and disrespected his mother and called all the girls "babe" and the guys "bro". He probably hit on all the female teachers and made the male ones feel incompetent on purpose.

He was such a stereotype.

But, even in all his stereotypical glory, he walked directly over to the lunch line and bought the dreaded hot lunch cheeseburgers. They were loaded with calories and dripped nothing but grease and what I suspected was sweat. He was now not only a book character but also a complete weirdo. Probably suicidal.

Next, get this, he did something even more strange (can you believe it?) and sat down right beside my twin brother Dylan, the most popular boy in school, varsity QB, dating the captain of the drama club and the girl at the top of the pyramid (Not the captain). Dylan wasn't a stereotype.

"Hey, people. I'm Nick, nice to meet you all." he said to the collective whole of popular, beautiful, perfect teenagers.

"Um, what's up Nick? I'm, uh, Dylan. This is my girlfriend Janie." Dyl said. He looked confused, it not totally amused at "Nick's" stupidity.

"Hello Janie." Nick said, taking her hand in his and shaking it firmly. Janie muttered a hello and blushed slightly at his attention.

The whole table introduced themselves to him, happily, actually. Like he'd been one of them from the start. Like he belonged, like he was an exceptional person like them.

I watched them, my cheeks not only burning in embarrassment at not being able to look away, but also in fury. Fury that all he had to do was walk into the room and already the jocks and cheerleaders worshipped him. I was related to the most popular one of them, his twin sister at that, and I wasn't even welcome at that table.

When lunch was over, Iggy walked with me to maths like he did everyday. He was such a faithful friend, like I could never do anything wrong in his eyes. We both had Mrs. Bradley, and she was a stickler for the rules, so I made sure we were never late.

No one was in the room when we arrived, just how I liked it, and we sat in the middle of the room, like we always did. The back was reserved for Perfect People Only, so we weren't allowed, and the front was for nerds. We were mediocre.

A few people filed in, but the class was never really full until Dylan and his friends arrived. A few of the boys always stared at me for a moment, probably in disgust or wonder at how the hell I could be related to Dylan, who is perfection, let alone his twin.

Finally, the moment I'd been waiting for arrived. I was sharpening my third #2 pencil for class to a point. It wasn't excellent and it was frustrating, but I stopped caring when I smelt my brother's cologne mixed with Janie's strawberry shampoo scent. Her beautiful blonde hair hung like spun gold down her back as she smiled up at him.

The person laughing behind them ruined the image. His black hair clashed with Dylan's blonde and I hated it.

"You're so stupid Nick!" Janie laughed, and punched him lightly on the arm. He rubbed it in fake hurt.

"Aw Jane that hurt." he whimpered and she swatted him again.

"You're killin' him Janie." Dylan laughed.

I wished I could enjoy their presense.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, this isn't really an update, and I'm using a piece of shit computer with no Microsoft Word, but I dont know how to continue this story! I have no ideas, because I suck at planning things. I also think I'm going to remove Before I Self Destruct (AGAIN!) because I only have a few prewritten chapters, where very little happens and I have no idea how in the world I'm going to build the plot without throwing in tons of romance too fast. So, any ideas, please give them to me, and should I remove my other fanfiction.

Also, if you need something to keep you busy, I recently read this really kick ass Percy Jackson fanfiction called Going Under by .I' it's really good.

So PM me, put your answers in reviews, I might even start a poll, hell. And I just moved, so... I've got crap to do, and school is starting for me, literally, on Friday. Isn't that stupid? Shouldn't you start school, I don't know, at the begining of the week? But whatever.

Sorry guys!


End file.
